Until This Day
by Noelle Strife
Summary: Give me this day, my daily love. And forgive my sins, as I forgive those who sin against me. Do not bring her away from me, but bring her back to me, to my waiting arms. To you, I pray. Wish that this goes straight into her heart. 3-chapter Story.


_**This is a Three-chapter story, since I just wanted to greet Femc a Happy Birthday with Shinjiro-san twist. Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

Until This Day

By Noelle Strife

Chapter One

He's here, once again, in her room. Staring at the boxes and its contents.

In fact, he was thinking that he wasn't supposed to be here. Although Akihiko's nagging is already pissing him off like a tick.

He stuck his hand inside of one of the boxes and felt around inside. Every fibre of cloth, paper, plastic, and useless junk, he came across something hard. He felt around some more, and pulled out a small, brown box with a gold ribbon tied to it. There's a tag just a little lopsided at the end:

"_Memento Mori, Farewell, Dear Friends...This, I entrust to you..." _He gasped a little when he saw that handwritting. He hadn't seen that for such a long time...

"Shinjiro-senpai, you here?" The door opened and Ken peered inside, sighing softly when he saw his senpai silhoutte. The young man turned to him with an expressionless face. "What is it, Ken?" He asked, his attention turning back to the box. It was surprisingly heavy for a thing so small. He tried to move it, but it seemed to be either glued, or grouped together to not make a noise.

The kid is looking around the room, taking in every bit of detail that belong to that very special girl. What interested him most is the calendar beside her bed that is filled – day by day – with notes. Spending time with her friends, getting high ranks in exams, most of all, noting the dates she had with the guys who dated her before her death. Shinjiro repeated his question, placing the box inside his coat pocket. Ken smiled at him sorrowfully. "We're going to visit her now, are you coming?" He said when the older one didn't spoke but slowly shook his head. The kid sighed again, bowing to his senpai then closed the door of her room. Shinjiro stared at the kid's retreating back then he took out a broken pocketwatch. For three years, nothing changed the time. It was still broken and dingy, the time stuck at midnight with a bullet hole just near the hands. It was so old and yet it held so many memories he held so dear...

He knew what time it is though. Nearly 3 o' clock. The dorm seems quiet, since the 'residents' are at her burial place. Did he mention today was her birthday? She might be 19 now, or maybe 18. Shinjiro wanted to get out of the room, but the scent, the feeling of her presence, it was as if she was just here. But, goddammnit! She was here 3 years ago. 3 FUCKING YEARS AGO! It's so hard to forget, so hard to come to a solution, a resolution.

Shinjiro looked at the pocket watch again. Just looking at it brings certain memories. That fateful night; October the 4th. Where he'll face Ken and end his life.

Well, that was his plan, but now, time to shift to plan: _Convince-Ken-To-Let-The-Past-Go-So-That-He'll-Live-With-Minako-Happily. _Yet, fate is always cruel to him. There's no way, no freaking way, he'll escape Fate's grasping hands, and suck him into endless nightmares…

Before saying goodbye to the world, saying goodbye to everyone, especially her, her tears are making him regret it. He said that he'll leave this place without leaving any regrets, why does he still feel so? Her tears are enough to bring reality back to him. Seeing her cry is enough to make him cry as well, not that he cried at all. Lamenting his death is nothing to be doing so, but lamenting the death of a lover is worth a thousand tears from himself. He wanted chuckle at himself. When the hell did he get so sappy?

He sat on her bed, feeling the softness spread through his sore leg muscles. A rabbit stuff toy stood lonesome at the far side of the bed. Just looking at it reminded him the two people of his life.

First, it was Mikihiko Sanada, or Miki, Akihiko's sister.

She was so young and vibrant, seeing toys reminded him of her. She never made any friends at the orphanage, but she was so glad to have him and her brother beside her.

The second is obviously, Minako Arisato, his dead girlfriend.

_How do you do it? He asked her suddenly one night after a tiring exploration of Tartarus. The brunette girl just stared at him curiously._

_Do what?_

_You know, smiling, when you're not supposed to. Smiling when you're sad, or angry. How do you do it? He asked her gruffly, who giggled in reply._

_I don't want others to see I'm weak, which by the way, I am weak._

"You're wrong." He said to himself, recalling that faint memory. "You were never weak. Never was… I was-" He cut off when he heard the door creak open and he could see the silhouetted form of a small figure.

"Woof!" It was Koromaru, his tongue lolling out. Shinjiro bent down to pat him at the head. "Hey, boy. Why aren't you with the others?" He asked when suddenly-

"Senpai! Let's go take a walk with Koro-chan!" The door opened wider and figure ran into the room and into his un-outstretched hands. Shinjiro nearly tumbled down with the figure, but he managed to gain balance by grabbing the desk. When he finally have a clear view of said figure's face, he nearly wanted to double-take.

"Come on, Shinji!" Minako looked at him with beaming, reddish brown eyes. "It's my birthday! Let's get Takoyakis and eat cake with the rest of the guys!" The young man widened his eyes, not believing what he is seeing.

"What the-?!"

* * *

_**I promise to finish this so I could continue 'Glad To Be With' Reviews anyone!?**_


End file.
